Claire
by team edward and damon
Summary: Claire has been feeling strange lately-especially when she recieves notes, hears voices in her head and found a creepy teenage boy in her closet!


**Hi! This is based on 'The Omen.' Hope you like it!**

**(P.s Does not have actual characters from original )**

**Mia was shy. She'd always been a good kid. Until the Dreams started….**

I was running,running away-from what or who?-I didn't know. I just had to get away from what was following me. But no matter how fast I ran,it was always there. With me. It was waiting.

I ran into a dark alley,trying to hide. But it was there. Watching. There was a dark figure beside the wall,it looked like a shadow. It was as black as coal.

I was trapped.

"Claire. Do not be afraid. You can't run away from destiny." Growled the figure in a familiar voice. I cringed.

The figure stepped into the light.

It was me. Tall,black hair, blue eyes,Converse. It was definitely me.

The other me smiled.

"You are destined for power." She hissed.

I woke up screaming, Like I had since I was a little girl. My parents still bothered to get up and ask what was wrong-But they always knew that it would be the dream.

My mother,Elizabeth,opened my bedroom door. I sat up in bed,and rubbed my forehead.

"It was the dream again wasn't it?" She asked, I nodded.

"I don't know but it seems so real." I gasped, I got out of bed-not bothering to make it.

My parents didn't look like me. My mother had short, straight blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, she was tanned and small, my father was average size, with grey hair and brown eyes.

It was a Tuesday, double Physics, P.E , but then History. I was good at history I knew all the dates and years of the deaths of Kings and Queens, I also knew the battles. But Religious Education I couldn't bear it. I didn't like religion-but what was weird was I knew symbols I didn't know what they were but I could draw them and name them, I'd never studied them in school but I'd know them since I was three. I'd never told anybody.

My mom left the room, I got my school uniform from my wardrobe, then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

There was a crow outside my window. I gave a small cry of surprise. It was watching me-or rather behind me.

_**Turn around Claire, I've got something for you. **_Said a man's voice in my head,I couldn't help but obey.

There was a note in the sink. Along with a knife, the knife was made from bronze and gold-it was small, like a sort of pen knife-and it was very,very sharp.

I read the note:

_**Claire,**_

_**You are going to do as I tell you,until you do I will hurt everybody that you care about. Here is what you must do: Take the knife, hide it in your room and practice drawing the occult symbols, draw the Pentagram in your cellar and place some candles around it, every Saturday cut your wrist and pour the blood in the circle-I am running out of power. When you have learnt more, I shall write again-make sure you will cut yourself with the knife I gave you. You must practice cutting yourself now.**_

I screamed. The words were written in blood, I dropped the note and hid it in my drawer. I put the knife with the note. It was probably my dad trying to scare me.

But Paul-my dad- didn't know about the symbols-Occult symbols, I was sure I'd heard the name before.

I tried to forget about the note as I began to get ready for school.

I ate my cheerios quickly and hurried out the door.

It was raining. Great.

It was nearly a ten minute walk to school, Mia-my friend from Elementry school- was riding her bike on the other side of the road.

"Hi Mia!" I cried, Mia smiled at me and sped over the road.

Right infront of a car.

"Mia!" I cried, running to her "Stop! Jump off the bike!" Mia screamed when the car hit.

She flew over the car and hit the road-back first. I heard a cracking sound.

Blood poured from her body and her eyes rolled back into her head.

The man in the black saloon car that had hit her carried on driving, I couldn't see his face but I glanced at the reg plate the last three numbers were 666.

I screamed and pulled out my phone I dialed 911.

"Hello?Hello? Help me please! My friend got hit by a car! I think she broke her back!" I sobbed.

" Where are you?" asked the woman on the other side of the line.

"King's Road." I cried, I ran to were Mia was. She was barely alive.

_**I told you I'd hurt everyone you cared about. **_Said the same male voice in my head.

I bent down next to the unconscious Mia. It couldn't have been the guy that sent the note, it was just a coincidence. Bad luck.

"Were on our way." Said the lady on the phone.

I listened to Mia's breathing, it was uneven and heavy.

Some people came out of there houses to see what had happened, some screamed, some stared-but one grinned

It was a tall dark figure, standing behind the others he was smirking.

I got up and ruished towards him "You think it's funny? You Bastard! She might die!" I shrieked, but he was gone.

Some people looked alarmed at my random cursing-I just hoped my mother wasn't there.

_**You must leave-now. Go home. Leave her to die. She's pathetic-she should have seen it coming. Check on your Mother.**_

_Fuck off_. I thought to the voice in my head, it went away.

Soon the Police and Ambulance's arrived. They put Mia into the pack off the Ambulance-they said I couldn't come with them.

"Please! Please she needs me! I have to be there!" I cried I struggled to get past the Doctors.

Damn.

"Go home kid." Grunted the Indian Doctor closest to me. I stuck my finger up at him and ran.

I had no idea why I was SO pissed off.

My mother had her back to me when I arrived, she was cutting carrots and humming to Elvis songs.

"Honey? Why are you home so early? I heard sirens! Is everything alright?" asked my mom.

"Mia was hit by a car. I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, my mother gasped.

"What? Is she ok? Oh the poor thing…Shit!" Cried my mom, slicing open her finger with the knife.

"Mom? I'll get a bandage!" I cried, dashing to the First Aid kit in the bathroom.

_**Strike two. Go to the Pentagram. Go!**_

I ignored the voice and dug through the first aid until I found a bandage. __

_**I sent you something. They're in the closet.**_

I froze. I had to check on my mom first. I ran back to the kitchen, my mother was lying on the floor surrounded by blood. She had a huge cut in her stomach, her shirt was soaked with blood.

"Mom! Mom! Shit!"I dashed to the house phone and dialed 911.

Soon enough the Doctor's arrived and took my mom to the hospital, I stayed at home, and cried.

_**Go to the closet Damn you!**_

I ran to the coat closet. Then opened the door.

Inside was a boy. He looked about 18 years old-and he was really hot, he was wearing all black and was very pale, with dark brown hair and muscley arms.

"What the fucking hell are you doing in my house!" I gasped. The guy smiled at me.

"He sent me, I'm going to make sure you do the sacrafices, If anyone asks I'm your boyfriend. I must protect you, with out you the Devil looses his power. Come on we start the first sacrafice now." Hissed the boy.

The boy grabbed my arm and dragged my downstairs to my cellar.

I was so confused, what had Satan have to do with it? "Draw the Pentagram I'll get the knife." Growled the man "My name is Griffin by the way." Then Griffin disapeared and in a moment he was back again.

Slowly I began to draw the Pentagram, I found some candles, I lit them and then Griffin handed me the knife.

"Cut your wrist-now!" snarled Griffin, I began to cry. Griffin grabbed the knife and dug ity deep into my flesh, blood trickled out, spilling into the Pentagon.

"Ow! Shit! Shit! That hurts!" I shrieked, yanking my hand away.

_**Well done Claire! You must do this every Saturday, Griffin will help you.**_

I sunk to the ground, I felt dizzy with the blood loss, Griffin ran to get me a bandage and towel.

"You will tell you parents you tripped outside and cut your wrist on some glass." Hissed Griffin, I nodded as Griffin wrapped the bandage around my wrist.

"I hate your Fucking guts man." I growled, Griffin chuckled. "And about this boyfriend thing-your like three years older than me-people are going to think I'm a slut." I groaned, Griffin sat down next to me.

"So? Why are you SO obsessed with your image? I need to protect you! There are lots of people out there who want to hurt you-your in danger Claire." Hissed Griffin. I scowled at him.

"screw you." I muttered, I slapped him across his cheek and pounded up the basement stairs.

Griffin grabbed my leg and pulled me down the stairs, I screamed as I banged my chin on the wood.

"Claire. You will never do that again. Do you understand?" roared Griffin slapping me.

I nodded.

"Why does Satan want my blood?" I asked-dazed.

"He's your father Claire." Growled Griffin.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"WHAT! I'M NOT THE ANTICHRIST! NO! PLEASE PLEASE THIS CAN'T BE TRUE…" I sobbed, I never really thought I'd been adopted-but the DEVIL was my FATHER?

Griffin looked concerned.

"What?" I snapped. Wipping away tears.

Griffin held my hand.

"It's ok…" he breathed.

Then I noticed something.

Griffin was still holding my leg, I tried to pull free but he rolled on top of me, He was heavy too.

"Get of me you dick!" I shrieked. Then Griffin leaned down and kissed me. He was good at it…really good. I kissed him back and-

Shit.

What was I doing?

_**I knew you'd like him Claire. He was made just for you. You have to admit it some time…**_

_Shut up old man! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!_

Griffin was still kissing me. I began to drift off into another world, I sweet wonderful land where….

Griffin began to tear off my shirt, his long fingers ripping the fabric as he eagerly pulled it off.

This had to stop….

"Griffin! Stop it! STOP!" I pleaded inbetween kisses. He ignored me, he unzipped his black jeans and pulled off his own top.

He was so fit.

I was crushed with his weight and couldn't move my arms or legs.

_**You know you want to Claire-Do it. You know you love him…**_

Griffin unhooked my bra. I moaned.

"Griffin! I'm not ready to have sex with you! We just met stop! Please!" I gasped, Griffin stared at me.

"Please. I've waited so long for you…I've been 18 for 500 years. I'm your soul mate." Griffin whispered in my ear.

I thought about it.

I nodded.

Griffin smiled at me and I Kissed him eagerly, I pulled off my underpants.

Griffin took off his boxer shorts.

I'd never seen a guy completely nakid before. His body was something new and intresting for me to explore.

I'd done sex education at school before-but doing in real life was much more complicated.

I didn't know if I was doing it right-well his dick was inside me so I was probably doing it right…

It hurt a lot-since this was my first time. I kissed his bare chest and he ran his fingers up my leg. He rolled around clinging to eachother, we kept kissing-and kissing.

"I love you Claire Hallows." Murmered Griffin. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." I gasped, I pulled away from him and put my clothes on, I tossed him his jeans and boxers.

Leaving his shirt behind.

_**I told you he was made for you-you fit together perfectly.**_

_You watched us? That's Sick!_

_**You're my daughter I can watch if I want to….**_

_Piss off!_

_**Watch your temper! I WANT more blood!**_

_What! I gave you my blood today! FUCK YOU._

"Claire?" Grunted Griffin, stroking my cheek.

"What is it?" I breathed Walking up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Your dad's coming home." He muttered.

_Oh no._

"What! Why? You need to hide in…" I cried, the front door unlocked and my dad stepped in.

Well step dad really.

I Still couldn't believe **I **was the Devil's Daughter.

My father stepped into the kitchen.

Griffin was still here.

Crap.

"Dad…hey, what are you doing here?" I said, trying to smile.

"Claire. Who's **HE**?" Snarled my step-dad.

"This is…Griffin. He…um… goes to my school. I called and asked him to help clean the kitchen…I didn't want to be alone." I murmered. My dad still seemed concerned.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Growled my father.

"He got it stained with blood." I gasped.

My father frowned, clearly suspicious. Then he gasped in alarm.

"What happened to your Wrist! Did you trip?" Cried my father.

"Yer. I Fell over out side. It's no big deal dad, I'm OK." I snapped , annoyed with all these questions.

"Fine." Muttered My Step-dad.

He left us together in the room.

Griffin turned around and sighed.

"That was a close one." I breathed.

I glanced out the kitchen window and saw-a crow.

The crow looked at me in a meaning way.

Griffin looked too. He sighed again, in a sort of frustrated way.

"It's Time." He growled.


End file.
